Butts for rifles with a cheekpiece with adjustable position are already known. However, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a butt with a cheekpiece that is adjustable both in height and transversely, with a new system which also makes it possible to easily and comfortably lock the cheekpiece in the desired position, thus adapting the butt to the conditions of sight and aiming of the gun.